


Only Fools Fall

by sinking_wthatship



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Present time Phan, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, kind of, needy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinking_wthatship/pseuds/sinking_wthatship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, well, hello there !”  the black haired boy smiled, waving into Dan’s direction and, fuck. Bloody fucking hell. There was absolutely no way this could be just happening right now, Dan thought, and simultaneously, of course it was. This type of shit could only be happening to him, because what are the odds for someone to literally go out for the first time in days to a dusty nerdy comic books shop and realize the only other customer is that boy you met at a bar and shagged a few night ago? </p><p> </p><p>or Basically just awkward strangers Dan and Phil with lots of sexual tension but also emotional connection (sort of). SPOILER ALERT There is smut. And Tooth-rotting fluff. Lots of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Fall

    “Well, well, hello there !”  the black haired boy smiled, waving into Dan’s direction and, fuck. Bloody fucking hell. There was absolutely no way this could be just happening right now, Dan thought, and simultaneously, of course it was. This type of shit could only be happening to him, because what are the odds for someone to literally go out for the first time in days to a dusty nerdy comic books shop and realize the only other customer is that boy you met at a bar and shagged a few night ago? Basically none, except when you’re Dan-Bad-Karma-Howell, in which case like 88%.

 “Shit” Dan muttered under his breath, subconsciously clenching at the old Pokémon DVD he had in his hands “I swear I wasn’t ignoring your texts” Much subtle Dan, very smooth “.. On purpose, at least.” he quickly added only to realize he was simply digging a deeper hole for himself.

The older dude chuckled, throwing his hands into the air “Hey! Relax, okay? You don’t have to justify anything to me; I’m not here to hold it against you! I just saw you here and thought, what were the odds, right? Might just come say hi, ‘s all.” He smiled softly, no bitterness or insistence in his voice and fuck, now Dan did feel bad for his lack of response. He had wanted to text back, really, except he was truly the worst when it came to social interaction; even more so with a boy whose dick had been in his mouth mere days ago.

Apparently, he had been staring too long in what could only have looked like utter distress, because Phil’s (Dan was nearly sure it was “Phil”, because he could still kinda hear himself moaning it and oh dear god he hated himself so much for the tiniest bits of doubts he had left) smile faltered and the boy took a clumsy step back, nearly causing an entire shelf to fall onto his slender figure “Okay, look” he spoke once the both of them were almost sure the shelf was stable enough “I, y’know, wasn’t trying to make this awkward, I’m sorry. I just thought if I didn’t come to you and you would see me here, then you would’ve probably freaked out and, I don’t know, thought I’m some sort of creep; which I’m really not by the way, I promise, I just enjoy anime!” he was rambling, his eyes so wide and pure and sort of full of panic now. And okay, he was just as adorable as Dan remembered from that night, and he couldn’t let the boy feel bad simply because his own communication skills were shit.

“No, no, I’m sorry.” He finally spoke, throat extremely dry, but the relief in Phil’s expression was somehow worth it. “You’re right, it’s actually really nice of you to come say hi after I acted like an absolute fuckboy; I personally would’ve never mustered up the balls to do so” he blurted out but the green eyed boy didn’t seem to judge, giggling adorably instead but looking down “You didn’t- It’s okay, you know, I wasn’t expecting anything, I just-” His mouth fell shut, lips in a thin line and sentence aborted “It’s fine, never mind” He attempted a smile, although it didn’t exactly reached his beautiful eyes.

Dan’s stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought and he felt disgusted with himself. He should’ve just fucking texted back, it’s not like he regretted anything that had happened… Far from it actually, it was some rather amazing wanking material, if you asked him.

“Okay, well, I should-” Phil began and Dan felt some crazy bravery take over him at the thought of the boy leaving just now.

“No!” he said a bit too loud and mentally face-palmed himself for it. “I, um… I sort of feel bad I haven’t texted back” he began, and Phil was about to probably protest but didn’t get the chance to do so before Dan rushed out “Just-Let me make up for it, okay, maybe some coffee or something? Would it sound decent to you?” His brain had crashed by now and he didn’t think anything through before saying it, regardless of how desperate/retarded he might sound.

“I- You don’t have to, Dan.” Fuck, his name sounded so nice like that, brought back some great memories and the younger boy bit his lip without even thinking about it; apparently not so subtly also because Phil’s eyes flickered to his mouth for a few seconds, lingering there, and there gazes met.

“I really want to” Dan muttered, originally referring to the coffee, or was he? Who even was he and were did this thick as fuck sexual tension suddenly come from? He laid a hand over his forehead in embarrassment, chuckling awkwardly but so did Phil, so it did make things a tad less awkward somehow. “So, ummm, about that coffee” Dan cleared his throat, beaming uncontrollably while fighting to brush the awkwardness off.

“Can I really trust you to text me about it?” Phil teased playfully, his own cheeks a rosy tint of pink and pupils a little wide.

“You know what, I’m sort of shit at answering texts, if you haven’t figured” Dan taunted, tone awfully flirty “It’s probably safer to schedule it, say, right now?” he would’ve cringed at his own voice but he was distracted by the other boy’s grin at that.

“Wow, now that I’m thinking about it, maybe you were the one stalking me!” the boy joked, pretending to eye everywhere in a manic way and Dan snorted “Shut up!” he whined “Let’s go” he commanded as he instinctively grabbed Phil’s hand, heart skipping a beat as their fingers actually intertwined as if on cue as they left the shop quickly, Dan’s DVD forgotten on a shelf.

***

 

Phil wasn’t sure what the socially acceptable time to spend in a coffee shop with an empty mug would be, but they clearly were past it. He would’ve ordered another cup if only his heart wasn’t already about to escape his chest, his entire body buzzing. He couldn’t process how he felt around Dan. They both were awfully awkward, but somehow it didn’t keep them from babbling without ever running out of things to say for over a minute. Dan was hilarious and responded to Phil’s lame jokes in the best ways, from eye roll, to face palm, as well as bursting out laughing. Phil somehow felt like they had known each other for years, and yet, at the same time, his whole body was trembling with an indescribable feeling. He couldn’t take his eyes off the younger boy.

Quite naturally, silence fell over them and Phil realized he was full-on staring, but so was the brown-haired boy. He wanted to tear his eyes away and just laugh it off, but couldn’t, too lost into taking in every single one of the boy’s features.

After a minute of just shamelessly eye-sexing each other, Dan shifted in discomfort, laughing nervously as he covered his face in sweater-paws “Please Stop” he mumbled through them, barely above a whisper.

“I can never tell if you’re genuinely uncomfortable or just shy” Phil blurted out, quietly hoping for a hint of any kind.

Dan took his hands away but his expression was impossible to read “Story of my life” he sighed, snorting but looking away.

Suddenly, Phil felt really insecure. What if Dan was just trying to be nice and he was the one who had gotten a completely wrong message? His stomach tightened up and he just needed to know.

“Dan, listen, I don’t-I’m not trying to keep rambling about it, but you really don’t have to stay if you’re not at ease.” He said softly. That night they had spent at his apartment was stuck on replay in his mind and he knew he had felt something click between them, but Dan had been drinking after all, and while Phil had made sure it was fully consensual, just because it was then didn’t mean he also had to be interested in Phil now.

“I wanna stay though” Dan said, staring back into his eyes. A thought hit Phil like a rocket.

“Do you, um, have a boyfriend, o-or, I mean, someone? Because it would be fine, like, we didn’t actually clarify it when-”

“Oh my god, Phil -stop!” Dan began laughing uncontrollably, eyeing Phil fondly.

The pale boy was truly confused at this point and Dan seemed to finally notice.

“I don’t have a bloody boyfriend, okay?” Which, okay; Phil was really fucking happy to hear that, considering he could still picture Dan’s absolutely blissed out face, and how he had whimpered that he ‘couldn’t get over how fucking outta this world’ he felt into his neck. “Tell you what” Dan went on, shifting closer into his chair and lowering his voice slightly, which somehow made it even louder in Phil’s ears, more present “I’ve got the biggest fucking crush on you ever since I laid my eyes on you, okay? You’re beautiful, Phil; Hell, you’re absolutely stunning, but also really adorable, and so fucking hot” he murmured the last part, biting his lip again and lowering his gaze, visibly shy but not backing off.

Phil gulped, his voice cracking in the beginning “But why- Why didn’t you-” he struggled to breathe properly, Dan’s aura was intoxicating.

“Phil, phil, phil, no; No, no, no. Phil, no” Dan actually scolded him “You do not get it, Phil. You fucking represent absolutely everything I’m looking for in a man, I could fucking worship you, okay?” Dan emphasized the curses and Phil felt himself simultaneously blush and harden, which was something… rather surprising as a feeling. “Now you don’t just say this type of stuff to a boy you fucked within the few hours you first met him, do you?” Dan breathed out a laugh. “I didn’t want you to freak out, okay?” He said a bit more gently, apologetic and eyes anxious.

“Dan-” Phil breathed, trying to regain composure “Wow, okay I’m going to need a moment” he chuckled and Dan was about to legit run away when “That was so fucking hot” Phil literally _groaned_ lowly, gripping the edge of the table without realizing.

Dan just stared at the boy’s whitening knuckles and imagined them tightening around his hair.

“So you felt it, too?” Phil breathed, to which Dan nodded frantically, lower lip tucked in-between his teeth once again. “You should’ve just fucking replied, I wanted to take you on a date” Phil chuckled. His eyes suddenly lit up “Wait, there’s this Indian place right across the street-”

“Phil.” Dan all but whimpered, clutching at the boy’s forearm suddenly “You can take me on whatever date you like later but I am fucking _throbbing_ for you right now, I don’t think the things I want to do to you at this moment are on my list of ‘stuff I wouldn’t mind an entire family witnessing during their meal’.”

Phil drew in a sharp breath “Fuck Dan, I can’t handle you talking to me like that right here” he groaned.

“Good news my apartment is 3 blocks away then” the younger boy smirked, making Phil let out a low “thank you good lord” as he slammed more than enough cash onto the table, eliciting a giggling fit from the both of them.

***

The walk out of the shop and into Dan’s building was a bit of a hall of shame, both of them sporting rather evident bulges, and trying to be as fast as possible.

The ride into the elevator was actually considerably worse, a lady joining them on the 1st floor. By the 2nd floor, the tension was too intense and Dan just decided on burying his face into the crook of Phil’s neck, breathing him in and letting the boy deal with the woman’s funny looks while petting his hair at the same time.

On the 5th floor, Dan dragged Phil out by his arm, letting him do the courtesy part. He didn’t know why the boy even bothered with the talking but he had to admit this gentleman side of him drove him crazy, along everything else about him, to be honest.

As soon as Dan had managed to click his lock open, not after some expected fumbling and cursing, Phil pushed him inside, slamming the door shut with his foot and pinning the brown eyed boy against the nearest wall, their trembling bodies flush one against the other.

“You have no flat mates do you?” he breathed, managing to cling onto any last bits of self control he had left.

Dan shook his head, eyes slipping shut with all the built up lust and anticipation.

“Good” Phil whispered their lips inches apart as his hands caressed up Dan’s sides.

“Good” the youngest repeated in a breath.

“I’m going to kiss you now”

“Please do” Dan mumbled, and, with that, soft, warm lips came crashing against his own, making them tingle in a wet, hot, slow kiss.

They stayed like this for a while, and Dan thought his heart stopped. Another pulse point of his, however, definitely did have blood rushing straight to it, and it wasn’t long before he found himself keening into Phil’s mouth, his fingers lost in the boy’s soft straight hair.

“Phil” he just whimpered, causing the older boy to drag his teeth along his lower lip. “Phil, fucking please” he moaned after ten more seconds had passed by agonizingly slow.

“Sorry” Phil chuckled against his mouth “How do you want it?” he whispered against Dan’s ear, to which the youngster had to clench his eyes, moaning low in his throat.

“I don’t fucking care Phil, I just- Fuck, Phil, I- I need to come so bad please I don’t give two shits” Dan straight up begged. It was frustrating; he needed everything but was so far gone already.

“Alright” Phil said simply and Dan was about to say something, anything, when he felt Phil expertly discarding his belt and ripping his jeans open, warm hand enveloping around his cock.  
“Fuck” Dan cursed, immediately relaxing into the touch.

Phil’s lips attached to his neck, licking a stripe upwards, stopping just below his ear.

“You’re so hard Dan” he mewled, using the fair amount of precome to slick up the boy’s cock in slow, long pumps, thumb swiping over the ridge, causing Dan’s legs to buckle. Phil noticed, using one of his own legs to help the boy find his balance against the wall “So desperate” he moaned as he quickened his fist movements, finding a steady pace.

“Fuck, not so fast- I won’t-” Dan moaned through gritted teeth.

“You remember when I bent you over my couch the other night baby?” Phil kept sweet talking him, fist gliding over his length smoothly, making the knot in his stomach tighten dramatically fast.

“Ph-Phil, don’t” Dan struggled to open his eyes “I’m not gonna last like this I-Fuck!-please-” he threw his head back, heat starting to pool into his stomach already.

“Do you remember?” Phil repeated, sucking into Dan’s sensitive skin.

“Y-yea” Dan managed to get out through raged breathing “Phil, slow d-” his mouth fell open as Phil’s other hand cupped his balls ever so gently, squeezing just a little to make Dan’s stomach muscles begin to spasm.

“You were clutching onto the couch, weren’t you?” Phil kept talking and Dan felt a particular strong wave wash over him and he instinctively reached for Phil’s wrist to slow him down, but the boy immediately used the hand that was caressing his balls to pin Dan’s hand against the wall firmly.

“Fuck” Dan cried out, body starting to spasm “Phil, phil, enough, I can’t take it for one more minute without- Shit-Shit-Phillll” Dan shot his eyes open, staring at the older boy in absolute distressed bliss.

“I thought maybe next time I could tie your wrists behind your back, mh? Hold you down and have you at my complete mercy”

“Holy shit, Phil” Dan all but groaned in pleasure, powerless to the speed of light orgasm that he was being worked towards.

Phil’s moan vibrated into his eardrums as the boy’s hand quickened his pace, pumping hard and fast, pushing Dan to the edge with every single second “You’d be as helpless as you are now, except then I might not let you come just yet” he kept talking, twisting his wrist just around the head of his twitching, leaking cock.

 Dan was a moaning mess by now, Phil’s words possibly the best thing he had ever heard “No-no-no don’t stop Phil don’t-” that was it, his insides clenching, just short of crumbling, Phil couldn’t stop now, Dan was sure he would cry.

“Shhh, shh, I’m not” Phil reassured, kissing his temple “You just need to relax, you’re fighting your orgasm babe” he cooed “Don’t you wanna come love?”

“Too soon” Dan whimpered “Why you making me come so fucking soon?” he groaned.

Phil fucking chuckled “You thought I was planning to make you come just once?”

“Fuck!” Dan cried out, sparks shooting through his entire body, walls beginning to unravel “Oh fuck-fuck-fuck Phil I’m c-com-”

“There you go” Phil encouraged, knowing just how much into his voice Dan was “Come for me Dan, don’t hold back, don’t ruin your release for yourself, you’ll come again tonight don’t worry baby” Phil cooed and his words pushed Dan over the edge, crying out as he shoot into Phil’s fist, moaning and holding onto Phil’s shoulders for leverage as the older boy worked him through his orgasm.

It was quiet for a good minute except for Dan struggling to breathe properly, his body limp as Phil wasn’t touching his cock anymore, caressing his back instead.

“Fuck” Dan finally breathed.

“You good?” Phil whispered, placing a kiss on his nose.

“Yea?” Dan mumbled, kind of still confused as to why he had just came.

“Good” Phil chuckled, regaining his position in front of Dan, pecking the boy’s lips “Now that we got that out of the way, it’ll be fun” he smiled innocently “So, just because you’re still new at it, I’m gonna repeat myself Dan” he whispered “How do you want it to go?”.

Suddenly, it fucking made sense.

“Wait- Phil, you made me come embarrassingly fucking quickly with that shitty hand job because I wouldn’t answer earlier?” Dan’s eyes widened in disbelief, still recovering from his orgasm.

“Now, dear, I think you’re being shockingly unfair!” Phil mocked offense, the smug fucker.

“Phil you-” Dan began but Phil was quick to shut him up, swallowing his complains into his own mouth, pushing Dan until he found the bedroom, letting the younger boy get rid of his jeans before making him fall on his back onto his own bed.

Dan wasn’t having it, viciously biting at Phil’s lip and sucking at his tongue, hard.

“Are you mad?” Phil giggled adorably into the kiss, settling into his lap after discarding both his boxers and jeans first.

Dan wanted to slap him, except he’d rather have Phil slapping him. Jesus Christ.

“I can’t” he whined “Lord, the way you talk Phil” he moaned.

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Phil whispered right against his spine, peppering soft kisses there, already awaking Dan’s still a bit sensitive cock.

“It was the hottest thing” Dan admitted with a moan “One of the most frustrating, too” he snorted.

“But you wanted to come!” Phil pouted.

“Okay, but-”

“I want to fuck you for hours Dan” Phil groaned into his neck “I want you to feel so good your every muscle is trembling” he spoke softly as he blew cold hair over Dan’s pulse point, successful making the boy shiver “I want to taste you everywhere, I want to stretch you everywhere, I want to have your screams of pleasure echoing through every single wall there, Dan” Phil emphasized every few filthy words with a grinding movement of their hips.

Dan was already growing fucking hard all over again, whining into Phil’s chest “Fucking shit Phil, you keep talking like that and I could come just from your words”.

“Hm?” the pale boy pulled away a bit, raising a brow, seeming to consider the thought for a moment “You know, babe, I think you definitely would, wouldn’t you?” he smirked.

Phil being completely naked, Dan could felt his cock give an interested twitch at that, and it made him want to explore a bit of this dirty talking kink of Phil’s.

“You know I would come, Phil” Dan mewled tentatively, pushing his lover up towards the headboard so that he could place himself in between his legs, gently kneading up and down Phil’s slightly quivering pale thighs, cock erected against his even paler stomach “Hey” he spoke gently, placing a soft kiss at the inside of Phil’s left thigh as the boy watched him intently, lazy smile across his face as he ran his hands through brown locks “Yeah, babe?”.

Dan placed his hands under each of Phil’s knee, kneeling between the older boy’s thighs as he stared intensely into Phil’s focused eyes “Think I could come just from hearing you moan as I’m sucking your cock?” he asked nonchalantly.

Phil’s jaw dropped, but before he got a chance to say anything, Dan’s entire mouth engulfed his length with a pornstar moan, kicking Phil’s entire breath out of his lungs as he grabbed a handful of sheets in his left hand and one of Dan’s hair in his right, throwing his head back.

Dan decided they’d lost enough time and relaxed his jaw straight away, taking Phil at the back of this throat in one go.

“Shit!” Phil let out a high pitched cry, clearly taken aback, tugging hard at Dan’s hair, causing the younger to groan, clenching his throat, causing Phil to moan louder, and so on. Phil had already had a taste (lol) of Dan’s mind-blowing skills (ok I’ll stop) last time, but Dan having had a few drinks, he hadn’t dared to risk playing with his gag-reflex, as weak as the latter was. Tonight however, Dan intended to let him know that he was one to give head like it was an art.

Slowly, he pulled back halfway, then locked his gaze with Phil’s before taking him back in deeply, moaning around it.

“Bloody hell, Are you fuck-cking kidding?” Phil whimpered, tugging at Dan’s hair harder when he felt himself hit the back of his throat once again, tossing his head back and forth, unable to keep it straight but not missing the show for anything.

Eventually, after a few minutes, Dan fell into flawless rhythm, driving Phil insane with pleasure by how deep he was taking him, but not fast enough to get him working towards the edge.

Phil’s eyes were glued to the image of Dan’s mouth stretched around his own cock, saliva dripping everywhere, and Dan’s obscene moans and slurping noises filling his ears, eyes staring straight into his own. And then it happened. Just before taking him all the way down again, Dan fucking _winked._

Phil let out the longest, whiniest, loudest string of curses, body arching and freezing and Dan thought that was it, happily waiting for Phil’s taste to fill his throat, but it didn’t. Dan opened his eyes slowly, his boxers clad cock twitching furiously at the sight before him. Phil’s whole body tensed, shaking, eyes clenched shut, teeth dug into his lip so hard it was nearly painful to watch, fists holding onto ripped sheets for dear life, as pants and high pitched whimpers left him, forehead drenched in sweat. Phil was holding himself back right at the edge and Dan slowly lapped at the head of his cock causing the boy to scramble away with an alarmed cry “Shitshitshit- stop” he begged, a few tears escaping his eyes and he was so beautiful in that sweet agony that Dan decided against spoiling it for him. Carefully, he pinched the base of the angry red cock between his thumb and index finger, moaning praises to Phil who relaxed a bit when he understood Dan was helping him to hold his orgasm in.

“Shh” Dan cooed “Breathe baby, you’re doing so well” he kissed Phil’s hipbone, caressing his thighs to ease his tensed muscles a bit “Did I do that to you?” He moaned and Phil shook his head weekly, slowly slipping at bit from the edge.

“Your fucking throat Dan, god.” Phil moaned after a while, blinking dazedly at Dan’s face, causing the young boy to smirk “You should’ve come into my mouth” Dan whimpered “I wouldn’t have been mad, you know?”

“Mmmh I know” Phil moaned exhaustedly “Wanted to come together with you” he smiled.

“Fuck” Dan whimpered “Yea, I want that too, Phil” he muttered softly, pecking along Phil’s neck.

“Would you do all the work please?” Phil asked with a soft smile “Tired. Sorry” he muttered apologetically and Dan leaned down to kiss his lips tenderly.

“Yeah of course, relax” and Dan smirked, positioning himself lying next to Phil on his side, facing him.

He had originally wanted for the boy to fuck him but they were completely spent right now, and Dan liked to be completely into it when he got fucked like this, plus, Phil’s suggestion of tying him up during that moment sounded way more appealing to him.

Dan extended his palm, slowly spitting on it, making it reasonably  wet but dry enough for that delicious rough friction he sometimes liked when he was really horny.

He moved himself close to Phil so that he could use a hand to hold both their cocks together, dragging up the undersides slowly. He spat a few more strings of saliva onto both their cocks and began to massage them up and down, giving some love to the crowns each time.

It was nothing like the previous loud spectacular sex because of how spent both boys were, but it was a thousand times more intimate; their bodies close, heads resting on each other’s shoulder, rubbing one against another as Dan’s hand glided over the both of them, moaning and panting quietly, exchanging a little guidance such as “please right there”, “should I flick the foreskin like that?”, “Phil can you just squeeze a bit-ah fuck” “I’m close” “fuck wait please faster” “kiss me”. A few minutes later, both boys were spilling onto Dan’s fist, groaning and breathing each others in.

***

 

After their release, they curled up one against the other until Dan forced himself to move 2 minutes later because of all the mess they had made of his bed. Phil didn’t seem to care, so Dan decided sheets could be changed tomorrow and only brought washcloths and a fluffy blanket. He cleaned Phil all the while giving occasional closed mouth pecks onto the warm skin, then himself, threw the cloths at the other end of the room and finally elbowed the black haired boy gently.

“Uh?” Phil mumbled.

“Please don’t fall asleep now, wanna snuggle” Dan pouted and Phil actually chuckled, shifting so that the youngest boy could hide his face into the crook of the older boy’s neck, covering both of them with the soft, warm blanket.

Phil began to sort of pet Dan’s hair again and if the boy could purr he would’ve.

“Dan” Phil murmured after a while, probably unsure whether or not he was asleep.

“Phil” the youngest boy mocked him, tilting his face up a bit anyway to show interest.

“Don’t judge me for it because I’m still high on sex, but do take it into account anyway, okay?” Phil sounded like a child on a sleepover and it made Dan chuckle.

“Okay,” he simply replied, prompting the other boy to continue.

“You’re kind of everything I want in a man, too, or in anyone, for that matter” he confessed.

A little smile spread across Dan’s face and he gave Phil’s hip a comforting squeeze “Okay” he said softly “I’m glad. We have plenty of time for figuring things out though, let’s just see how it goes from here” he simply says it how he feels it, but Phil’s body didn’t seem to tense at that, so he figures it’s okay. He doesn’t want to bash the boy, he just kind of feels entirely too lost in the moment to form rational thoughts.

Peaceful silence fell over them again, but it didn’t take long before Phil inhaled, signaling that he had something else to say and amusing Dan, who managed not to chuckle out loud, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I’m definitely all into not rushing with any labels, but maybe we could agree on like, if say, one of us is at a bar and meets a random stranger, you won’t go back to his?” Phil says clumsily and okay, Dan completely cracks up at that, so fucking _fond_ already. Phil just whines pitifully, hiding his face in Dan’s hair “I’m so bad at this”.

“You are” Dan snorts, extending his arm and hugging the boy into him, placing a kiss on his collarbone. “Okay, deal” he murmurs when he calmed down a little “Not that I’d want to.” He adds after a few seconds and feels Phil’s heartbeat quicken a bit, which is nice to know, at least it’s not just him.

It’s silent for a few minutes then and Dan’s already drifting away when he hears Phil call his name, sounding equally sleepy. “Mmmh” he mumbles as either a response or an invitation to kindly fuck off, Phil can decide on his own.

“If I don’t  get texts from you in the next two days I’m taking it as an invitation to show up to your flat” Phil yawns and Dan can’t repress his chuckle “You fucking creep” .

Then “If you help me change the sheets tomorrow I’m texting back right the moment you leave” he snorts.

“Deal” Phil mutters before drifting to sleep, shortly followed by Dan, whose entire body is still peacefully tucked into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so GUYS this is my first fanfic on here AND 1st ever published smut (!!!) simply because it's the first one I was actually able to re-read without too much cringing and I also feel like it was going at a good pace so I'd say I was happy enough with it to give it a shot, which is like huuuge already, but I am still nervous AS HELL so feedback/constructive criticism would be like, SO immensely appreciated right now!! ^_^ I also have a few other prompts in my head that I sort of began working on, so if any of you would be interested for me to write more in the future, just let me know ! Until then, I'm gonna go and mast- NO okay i'm stopping right here. Enjoy!


End file.
